


Podfic of Balancing by astolat

by verymilkytea



Category: Thor (2011), podfic - Fandom
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's dead, you see," Loki said, "so it's the nearest thing I can have to revenge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Balancing by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215289) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Title: Balancing  
Author: astolat  
Reader: verymilkytea  
Fandom: Thor  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Consent issues   
Summary:  "He's dead, you see," Loki said, "so it's the nearest thing I can have to revenge."   
Text:  [http://archiveofourown.org/works/215289](215289)   
Length/Size: 40 minutes, 38MB

Mediafire File: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?911xntez73510ll) or copypaste http://www.mediafire.com/?911xntez73510ll

 

Reader Notes: Consent issues is putting it mildly.  Also, I think there are two ways one could play Loki in this fic. He could be half-sincere and half-sarcastic all the time, that would definitely work.  _Or_  he could be convincingly serene and rational on the outside, and absolutely wild with rage, tormented and furious on the inside. After some deliberation, I played it the second way... it was a lot of fun.


End file.
